Try To Love Again
by PureAngelBloodedWriter
Summary: What if Caitlin was pregnant when Ronnie died, Barry goes to visit Caitlin at her apartment after not seeing her for two months, to find her three months pregnant, He wants to help her in anyway he can, but feelings start to grow between the two, Will Barry finally get the girl? Or Will they just remain friends? ( rewrite of Safe and Sound)
1. It's Been A While

**A/N-So the first chapter is short but it's just to get things rolling, So yes I decided to rewrite this, give it a new name and all that jazz, she's three month's pregnant, thing's will be a little be different then how the original was and they'll be lots of fresh ideas and I promise longer chapters.**

It had been two months since Barry saw Caitlin, things at star labs hadn't been the same without her there.

Cisco said they should give her time grieve but Barry couldnt stand the thought of Caitlin going through the pain of losing Ronnie alone.

He had been Iris's shoulder to cry on when she missed Eddie and he wanted to be there for Caitlin like he's been there for Iris.

So today he decided enough was enough Caitlin had two months of alone time , she needed her friends.

He didn't care if she yelled and screamed at him blaming him for Ronnie's real final death, Barry just wanted too see her.

So there he stood in outside of her apartment door before knocking.

After about thirty seconds the door opened.

"Barry, what are yo doing here?" Caitlin looked different her hair was a dark redish color, she was in over sized sweat pants no doubt they where Ronnie's , and a tank top the showed off the smallest baby bump.

"Well...I wanted to see you" Barry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Its been a little while" Caitlin says barley above a whisper.

"We thought we give you some space but I've missed you ,so decided to come over I hope that's okay"

"It's fine Barry I've honestly been really lonely, its nice to have company" Caitlin say and then It was like out of a habit now, that she laid her hand on her small baby bump and that's when Barry finally noticed it.

"Caitlin are you pregnant" Barry asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes, I am, I'm having Ronnie's baby" Caitlin replied tearfully.


	2. Pregnancy

"Oh God Caitlin, I'm so sorry" Barry said rubbing his forehead , all he could think about was Caitlin now being single mom.

"Ronnie he save me and i should've saved him" Barry said as he continue talking.

"Barry I don't blame you for Ronnie's death...I blame myself" Caitlin said all chocked up.

"You? But, why?" He was confused how on earth was this Caitlin's fault?, it was all on him for what happened that day, if he wasn't so focused on revenge and saving his mom two lives wouldn't be gone, two hearts wouldn't be broken and now a baby wouldn't grow up without a father if it wasn't for him and his choices that day.

"When Ronnie first became firestorm, he asked me to leave Central City , Start a life somewhere New" Caitlin said emotionally then continued talking "But I said no, I couldn't leave Star Labs, Dr Wells...You, if I had left with Ronnie he'd still be alive and my child would grow up with a father, being at Star Labs reminds me of that every single day"

Barry did quite know what to say, what could he say to that?, so he just wrapped Caitlin in his arms and kissed the side of her head.

"Did he know?, that you're pregnant" Barry asked pulling away from the auburn haired woman.

"No I was just barley a month then, I didn't even know then, but when I found out, oh god, It was suppose to be one of the happiest moments of my life but instead it was the most heartbreaking because I had no one to share it with" Caitlin started crying all over again and it hurt Barry to see her cry.

"I know it'll hurt at first but come back to Star Labs, where you have a support system , Cisco misses his best friend, he'll say I am but I know that spot is reserved for you, he'll be so excited for you he'll probably fight me for world's best Uncle" Barry joked trying to get her to laugh or at least smile.

"Besides whose gonna stitch me up every time I get hurt or break something" Barry tries to joke again this time he gets a smile out of her, which is a win in his book.

"Alright, Alright, Tomorrow I'll come back to Star Labs , but it'll have to be after my doctor's appointment "

" Caitlin I know, I'm not Ronnie but if you ever want company to a doctors appointments or help with anything, I'm here for you" Barry said, hoping he wasn't crossing any lines.

"I'll keep that in mind" Caitlin says just barley above a whisper with a small smile on her beautiful face.

 **A/N-Next Chapter we get the others reactions plus a nice talk between Caitlin and Martin/Stein.**

 **If you have ideas send them my way because the Caitlin and Stein talk next chapter was suggested by a fan of this story from the original version.**


	3. Back To Star Labs

Caitlin stood outside of Star Labs, debating on rather she should go in or not, last time she was in there, Ronnie was alive and they were married, now she was a widow.

She knew at some point , if not right away they find out about her pregnancy and she really didn't want to by pitted.

"You know you don't have to go in there if you're not ready" Barry said walking up to her.

"I made it this far, right? Might as well go in" She says giving a small smile.

"Wanna go in together?" Barry asks holding out his hand out to her

"Together" Caitlin nods taking his hand.

The two walk into star labs hand and hand.

"Hey guys, look what I found outside" Barry says as the two walked into the cortex,

where Cisco, Professor Stein , Joe and Iris stood.

"Caitlin" Cisco said smiling walking over and hugging his best friend "It's so good to see you, We've been so worried the past two months"

"I'm getting better" Caitlin says then puts a hand on her barley there baby bump "Actually we're both doing good" She thought she might as well get over with.

"You're pregnant" Cisco said shocked as was everyone else in the room.

"Yeah" Caitlin said tearfully

Professor Stein walked over to Caitlin and hugs her as well "I'm so glad apart of Ronald lives on, you'll make an excellent mother" He tells her making her smile.

Joe made his way over to congratulate Caitlin, Iris couldn't help but feel jealous, she knew that was horrible Caitlin was going to be a single mom, a widowed mom, but she was still jealous , she wished she had a part of Eddie.

But despite her jealousy Iris walked over and hugged Caitlin telling her they had a lot of shopping to do.

"Are you gonna tell your mother" Cisco asks

"I don't know, she thinks Ronnie died after the explosion, so does his parents, we were gonna explain things to his parents but he never got the chance, so I guess this little one won't have grandparents" Caitlin said softly, it did upset her that she couldn't tell Ronnie's parents they deserved another part of their son.

 _ **A/N-So this is short, I'll try to update more but July 24th and July 26th I'm having back surgery, I'll be in the hospital for about two weeks, so during that time and maybe sometime after I won't be updating but I won't abandoned this story.**_


	4. Talking To Stein

Caitlin was sitting in the pipeline, she used to be afraid to go down there, now she felt closer to him there.

She heard slow foot steps walking toward her.

"You're very good about putting on a brave face" Martin Stein said slowly sitting next to her.

"Something I've mastered since I lost Ronnie the first time" Caitlin says, she still had on her wedding band on, it was something she wasn't ready to take off just yet.

"Coming from someone who knew Ronnie almost as well as you did, I think Ronald wouldn't want you to hide your feelings or bottle them up, it's not good for you or the baby" Stein said "So tell me Caitlin how are you really feeling"

"I'm not sure, I feel scared I guess, scared of doing this alone, scared how I'll have to tell him or her what happened to their dad, scared because one day I'll fall in love with someone new I'll lose memory of Ronnie" Caitlin said in tears.

"Ronald would want you to find love again, especially with , who I know will be there for you every step of the way" Stein said taking a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to Caitlin.

"I can't ask Barry to do that" She said shaking her head.

"I don't think you even have to ask him, he'll just be there" Stein said taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze "Just don't shut him out, let him be there for you"

 **A/N-Again another short chapter but at least it's a chapter/update I'm trying to get as many done as I can before back surgery July 24th, I feel like this chapter could've been better but oh well so I've got two questions**

 **Should Caitlin have a Girl or a Boy?**

 **Should she have twins? (If so Girl/Girl or Boy/Girl)**


	5. Baby Names

So there's , next chapter reveal's the gender so I need help with the names, so vote on your favorite.

Boy Names

Jacob Henry Reynolds (Nickname Jake)

Lincoln Henry Reynolds

Theodore Henry Reynolds (Nickname Teddy)

Nicholas Henry Reynolds (Nickname Nick)

Isaac Henry Reynolds

Gabriel Henry Reynolds (Nickname Gabe)

Nathaniel Henry Reynolds (Nickname Nate)

Girl names

Katherine Nora Reynolds (Nickname Kat)

Freya Nora Reynolds

Everly Nora Reynolds (Nickname Ever)

Oaklyn Nora Reynolds

Evalina Nora Reynolds (Nickname Eva)

Magnolia Nora Reynolds (Nickname Maggie)

Olivia Nora Reynolds (Nickname Via/Livvy)

Vote on your favorite


	6. It's A?

Caitlin sat in her OBGYN office, she felt uncomfortable sitting there alone, she contemplated on rather or not she should call Barry, he did say he would go to her appointments if she asked. She wanted Ronnie to be there, to share this with Ronnie, but if she couldn't share this with him, maybe she could share it with her best friend.

So she picked up her phone and hit speed dial #2 on her phone, and it took two rings for him to pick up.

"Cait? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Barry asked as soon as he answered the phone, talking as fast as he could run.

"Woah Barry slow down, everything's fine, I'm good, but I'm actually at my doctors , I'm finding out the gender today, I was wondering if -" Caitlin started to say before Barry cut her off.

"I'll be there in a few" Barry said.

"Thank you Barry, I really didn't want to do this alone" Caitlin said

"I promised I'd come to any appointments that you'd let me go too"

"You're the best I'll see you soon" Caitlin hung after a few minutes Barry walked in the door.

"Sorry it took me so long" Barry said walking over to Caitlin and sitting next to her.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you came"She said smiling.

"Like I said I promised to be there for you whenever you asked" He said taking her hand.

"Caitlin Snow" The nurse called out, Barry got up and helped Caitlin up out of her chair, as they walked into the back room.

Caitlin laid down on the bed in the ultrasound room and rolled up her shirt, as the nurse set up the ultrasound, Barry walked out to the side of Caitlin taking her hand.

"Okay let's get started" The nurse put the gel on Caitlin's stomach and took the wand and pressed it on her belly and moved it around, as a heartbeat started up, it took a few moments but finally the nurse spoke up again "Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked.

"Yes" Caitlin said with excitement.

"Congratulations, It's a baby girl" The nurse said smiling.

 **A/N-**

 **So on both sites I'm writing this story the top two names everyone's voted for** **and that is**

 **Olivia Nora**

 **and**

 **Katherine Nora**

 **So now vote between which name you like better.**

 **Now sorry I got Ronnie's last name wrong before it's Raymond lol, my fault, but should the last name be Raymond-Snow , Snow-Raymond or just Raymond or just Snow.**

 **Let me know.**

 **Oh and Felicity and Oliver will be in the next chapter**


	7. Visitors From Star City

Barry had called Oliver and Felicity earlier in the week to come to Central City, he thought Caitlin could use a girl to hang out with and go baby shopping with, while he and Oliver worked on the nursery for Caitlin as a surprise.

Felicity had been so excited that her friend was pregnant, Felicity was actually the first person Caitlin told she was pregnant too.

When Oliver and Felicity arrived in star labs Caitlin was laying in the med bay bed sleeping, it was pretty much norm for Cait to take naps now usually in the med bay, but sometime Barry talked Caitlin into going home and resting.

"Hey guys thanks for coming" Barry greated Oliver with a hand shake and Felicity with a hug.

"Of course I'm excited for our girls dad, speaking of which where's Cait and iris?" Felicity

"Cait is asleep in the med bay and Iris says she has other plans but I'm not sure I believe that , she seems jealous of Caitlin"

"Why would she be jealous Caitlin? It's gonna be hard on her to be a single parent" Felicity asked confused.

"I don't know I guess cause Caitlin has this piece of Ronnie that she'll have and Iris doesn't of Eddie" Barry tried to reason in his head of his childhood crush.

"That's just crazy" Felicity.

After that they changed the conversation and talked for about twenty more minutes when Caitlin woke up, shortly after Caitlin and Felicity shopping and Barry used his spare key to get into Caitlin's apartment so Oliver and him could make a nursery.

"Barry do you like Caitlin"

"You're not asking me that in a friend way are you" Barry said as they painted the walls bright girly blue.

"No" Oliver said simply.

"I've liked her ever since we went to the karaoke bar last year" Barry said.

 **A/N- I won't announce the name I've picked until I write the baby being born, it's really tied on both sites where I write this between Katherine and Olivia so I'm gonna pick my favorite.**


	8. The One

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updating recovering from back surgery is not so easy, but I hope this chapter makes up for it I'm also gonna try to update "Please Don't Leave Me"**

It had been a couple weeks since Barry's confession to Oliver about having feelings for Caitlin. Ever since he can't help but be near Caitlin at all times, he had been spend so much time with Caitlin he forgot about his lunch plans with Iris one day which led to a fight and Iris saying some not so nice things about Caitlin resulting in Barry telling her off telling her if she was in the same situation Caitlin was in he would be there for her just as much as he's been there for Cait.

After that he's been sleeping at Star Labs to avoid Iris whose living back with Joe, so he's also avoids going over to Joe's place.

Today was a slow day at Star Labs Caitlin was sitting down eating her latest craving French Fries dipped in Chocolate shake, while reading some book with baby names in them.

"Find any names that you like yet Cait?" Barry asked standing in front of his crush...friend.

"I'm not sure, I like the names Olivia and Katherine, if I name her Olivia, I was thinking we could call her Via, Liv is overrated I think Via would be cute or Kat for Katherine, What do you think?" Caitlin asked it not realizing she said we, when she mentioned naming her daughter Olivia.

"I like both" Barry said not able to but a bigger sentence together after hearing her say we.

"Well I'd like your opinion , cause there's something I need to ask you and you can so no or totally take your time thinking about it but-" She rambled on until Barry cut her off

"I think you're spend too much time with Felicity" He jokes "No but seriously what's the question"

"I'd like her middle name to be Nora, if that's okay with you I just...You've been here for me all this time and I'd like to thank you by honoring your mom, but if your not comfortable with it I totally understand"

"You what I think?" Barry asked and Caitlin nodded her head for him to continue "I think my mom would've loved you, and I think Olivia Nora, sounds like the perfect name" Barry said taking one of Caitlin's hands, they looked into each others eye for a moment until Caitlin's eye widen and moved her hand to her swollen belly.

"What is it, are you okay, is the baby okay?" Barry said panicking.

"Calm down Flash, she just kicked, I think she likes the name we picked. Olivia Nora" She said taking Barry's hand and places it on her belly when she feels another kick.

"That amazing Cait" Barry said in awe, but noticed Caitlin is crying.

"Caitlin? What's wrong?" He was concerned.

"Ronnie should be here" Caitlin whispered "I'm sorry, you've done so much for me and I'm being ungrateful-" She was once again cut off by Barry.

"Don't apologize, if I could change places-" This time it was Caitlin who cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, I've gone through losing Ronnie twice. I know the pain of losing him, but I never want to know the pain of losing you is like, you're the one who brought back my smile, the one who I love to yell at for running into danger, whose kept me from the darkness, you're the only other guy I could ever see myself with" Caitlin said looking into Barry's eyes before he could react , she stood up and pulled him into kiss.

 **A/N-WOOO I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it seemed like Iris bashing but I'm not big on Iris. Sorry if I rushed Barry and Caitlin together I was gonna wait it out but some as I went on writing it sorta just became unleased.**


	9. What Now?

Two days, it's been two days since Barry and Caitlin kissed, things haven't changed much, except they'll give each other lingering stares, or smiles that was just reserved the other. But they haven't talk about the kiss, Barry wondered if they ever would.

As he sat in his lab at CCPD lost in the thoughts of Caitlin and himself and what they could be, but Barry was quickly brought out of his thoughts when his cell started ringing he didn't need to look at the caller I.D to know it was Cisco.

"Hey Cisco is there a meta alert or something you hardly ever call when I'm at work" Barry said as he answered the phone.

"I know but I need your help, Caitlin's pacing around the cortex, muttering to herself, I'm afraid if she doesn't sit down soon she might go into early labor, I tried calming her down but it was like I wasn't even there, I was hoping you could try" Cisco said with a small panic in his voice.

"I'll be right there" Barry said quickly before hanging up the phone, after walking out of CCPD he ran into Star Las, where he saw a worried Cisco, and a pacing Caitlin, he made his way over to the brunette.

"Cait, I need to calm down" Barry said gently taking her hands to stop her from pacing

"I can't" Caitlin said as she bit her lower lip.

"What's bothering you?" Barry asked

"My mom..She just texted me,for some reason I can't understand she wants to see me" Caitlin said the panic was in her voice.

"Okay, it isn't a big deal, I know you and your mom aren't on the greatest terms but maybe she's trying to turn over a new leaf in you guys relationship"

"Barry, have you seen me lately?, I think my moms gonna notice the huge baby bump on me, what am I gonna tell her? She thinks Ronnie's been dead for more than two years, she's gonna think I randomly slept with someone" Caitlin said finally sitting down.

"Okay I can see where that would be a problem, you just need a cover story" He suggested.

"What if you come with me, and tell my mother the baby's yours" Caitlin said looking at Barry with hopeful eyes, the same eyes he's come to learn he can't say no to.

"Are you sure?, I don't mind being your acting boyfriend and baby daddy" Barry asked.

"I'm sure, we'll tell my mom that we've been dating for over a year , I'll probably get some nasty comments from her, but I can't deal with by myself, I need you with me"

"Then I'll be there" He smiled kissing her forehead.

 **A/N-Next chapter you'll meet Caitlin's mom, someone gave me the idea to tell Caitlin's mom that Barry is the father of Olivia and I can't remember who but thank you to that person for the idea, as for the person who asked if I got idea of naming her Nora after recent events on The Flash and the answer is no, I started writing story a year ago and I delete it and decided to re write it ANYWAY it was always gonna be Nora for a Middle name or Felicity for a middle name, then if I had chose for her to have a boy it would have been Henry.**

 **Next chapter probably will be long, I'm sorry this one is so short.**


	10. What Are We?

Caitlin had been dreading this day since her mom called and asked to see her.

Her mom could be cruel, any chance she could get to criticized Caitlin, Carla Tanhauser had been a cold hearted person even before the death of her husband, Caitlin's dad. It worried Cait how her mother would react to see her very pregnant daughter, would she buy the act that Caitlin and Barry were about to pull?

As Caitlin was lost in her own thoughts biting her lower lip, she didn't hear Barry come up behind her.

"You okay, Cait?" Barry asked, suddenly startling the pregnant woman.

"Yeah everything's fine...Just thinking about dinner tonight" She said looking at her friend.

"Speaking of dinner, instead of carrying your boyfriend's baby, what about carrying your Fiancé's baby" Barry asked taking out a ring from his pocket, his mother's ring.

"Barry is that your mother's ring?, I can't wear that" Caitlin said although she was touched Barry had put some thought into this.

"Look Cisco told me a bit about your mom-" He started to say.

"No matter what we say, she'll think you only 'proposed' cause I'm pregnant, so lets just go with boyfriend...But it was a really sweet offer though" Caitlin said before kissing his cheek.

"Look now may not be the best time to ask, but what are we? I mean two days ago we kissed, I don't want to pressure you into a relationship with everything that's going on right now, I just need to know where we stand" Barry asked taking one of her hands while her other hand rest on her swollen belly.

"I want to be with you Barry, I do but if we start a relationship now, in a few months we won't be able to go on dates because I'll be busy raising my daughter, I know you want to be there for me but how can I ask you to help me raise a baby that isn't yours" Caitlin said with tears in her eyes, _damn pregnancy hormones._

"I want to though, I don't want to take the role that's suppose to be Ronnie's by any means but I want to be a part of her life, I'd be happy with dates at your apartment trying to watch a movie while taking care of Olivia"

"Okay" She said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Okay as in?" Barry asked confused.

"Okay as in let's do this, let's go out on a date and see where it leads us too" Caitlin said with a smile before giving him a small peck on the lips.

 **A/N- So next chapter Caitlin's mom comes in, I thought about writing it in this chapter but I thought it might ruin the Snowbarry fluff in this chapter.**


	11. Caitlin's Mom

Caitlin was getting ready at her apartment for the dinner with her mother and Barry. She knew it was no use trying to find a dress that would hide her pregnant belly less, because either way her mother would know she was pregnant, no use in hiding how far along she is.

Caitlin wasn't scared of her mother but her mother knew just how to hurt her, and Cait's emotions weren't exactly great these days.

She heard a knock on her door it wasn't an impatient knock so she knew it was her mother, especially since they were meet at the restaurant, the more public the less chance her mother would overreact.

Caitlin opened the door smiling seeing Barry dressed up in a suit and tie.

"Wow Mr. Allen you clean nice" Caitlin said kissing his cheek allowing him to come in.

"And you look absolutely stunning" Barry said "But are you sure about wearing heels I don't want you ankles to bother"

"My ankles will swell anyway, you ready to get this over with Flash, this might be the scariest battle you face yet" Caitlin said with a joking smile, but Barry knew she was probably serious, Cisco gave him the 411 on Dr. Carla Tannhauser and what he said wasn't nice things.

"Don't worry, no matter what I have your back" Taking her hand as the walked out of Caitlin's apartment, Barry decided that he'd drive, he could tell how nervous Caitlin was and didn't want her distracted while driving.

Once he pulled up to the restaurant and helped her out of the car, taking her hand and walked up to the front of the restaurant "Hi, um part of 3 Tannhauser?" Caitlin said to the hostess.

"I have you under party of two?, but there's room to make it a party of three, just follow me, the guest just got here" The host grabbed two more menu's before walking them toward the table.

Caitlin's hand squeezed Barry's hand a little tighter hearing her mom was already here made her nerves worse.

"It's gonna be okay" He whispered in her ear, knowing he's probably gonna regret those words later but he'll be there to comfort her if he does end up regretting them.

"Oh My Dear God, please tell me your playing some kind of joke on me and you're wearing one of those joke pregnancy pads and that your not actually pregnant" Carla said seeing her daughter and some guy next to her.

 _"So much for not caring if they were in public or not" Caitlin thought to_ herself

"No Mom, it isn't a joke Barry and I are having a baby" Caitlin said her voice was strong, prepared for whatever her mom was about to say, while Barry draw circles with his thumb on her hand to calm her nerves.

"Unbelievable I always knew you weren't irresponsible but this is too much, what are you even gonna do with it, you don't have a real job, how do you plan on raising a baby, that Rondale has been dead for two years and you're already pregnant with another man's baby"

"His name was Ronald...Ronnie, and I loved him with all my heart, but he would want me happy and not stuck on his death for the rest of my life, and Barry makes me really happy he's taken care of me this entire pregnancy" Caitlin replied she wouldn't let her moms words hurt her.

"Well if you expect me to be a grandma to this bastard child you got another thing coming" Carla said Caitlin could tell Barry was about to blow up so she put a hand on his shoulder and stood up.

"Why would I ever think you'd be a grandma to my daughter, when you haven't even been a mother to me, but I should actually thank you for that because now I know how not to treat my daughter, she'll be loved unconditionally by both me and Barry, and the family we have together, I won't contact you again after tonight, but when I'm out the restaurant door, that's it you'll never get to see your granddaughter, not even a picture of her, and we're both better off without you in our lifes" Caitlin said before walking away with Barry following close behind her.

Once out of the restaurant Caitlin broke down in tears that she had been holding, Barry just wrapped his arms around her and whisper sweet words in her ear.

 **A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I've been busy my birthday was the 14th, and with Christmas coming up and doing Holiday things with my nephews and Christmas shopping I've been busy but I'll try updating more after Christmas.**

 **I think this is my longest chapter, sorry If you wanted Caitlin's mom to be supportive. but I will say this isn't the last we'll hear from Carla , next chapter BABY SHOWER and a jealous Iris.**

 **Anyways I hope everyone is having great holidays no matter what you celebrate and if you don't celebrate anything at all (Cause I knew a someone when I was when lower grade school that wasn't allowed to take part in the Christmas or any holiday things we'd do, so I don't know if there's anyone else like that if there is then I hope you're just having a great day)**


	12. Authors NoteNew Story Idea

So I know I haven't updated since December but I haven't been doing so good,

I been going to lots of doctor appointments and such.

Anyways I'll will be updating this story and my others soon.

I've got another Snowbarry story in the works but want to know what you guys think of it so here's a little summary of it, if you like tell me and I'll post it if you don't I won't.

Iris and Barry go on a break while dating, during that break he sleeps with Caitlin, three weeks later not only are Iris and Barry back together but engaged, the same day the announce their engagement , Caitlin finds out she's pregnant with Barry's baby, not wanting to ruin Barry's life with Iris, Caitlin takes off but fifteen years later she's back in Central City with her daughter because her daughter is showing Meta powers, she finds out Iris and Barry's marriage isn't perfect they have their own daughter Nora, who doesn't get along with her mom.

What happens when Barry sees Caitlin for the first time in almost sixteen years, with a daughter with red/brown hair and green eyes, and who all knows about Caitlin having a daughter that's Barry's?

Also starring Wally and Jesse (Whom are married with two kids), Oliver and Felicity (Married with three kids) Cisco and Lisa (Married with two kids), Joe and Cecile (married and have Jenna)


	13. Baby Shower

Two days after Caitlin the almost dinner and Caitlin had tried to pretend she was okay, but Barry knew her better then that, He knew she was upset at what her mom said, he wanted to be able to cheer her up but didn't know how, Luckily he didn't have to search on what to do long, because Felicity had called wanting to know if she could throw a baby shower at Star Labs for Caitlin.

The problem was, Caitlin didn't have many female friends, there was Felicity, Thea and Stein's wife Clarissa, Felicity had asked about inviting Iris, Barry wasn't 100% sure , Iris had been very jealous of Caitlin these past few months.

He didn't want Iris to ruin what was suppose to be Caitlin's day, but that just left three women going to the baby shower, but him and Cisco agreed even though baby showers were a girl thing, they'd stay and hang out at the baby shower, Joe even offered to be there as well.

It wouldn't be a big baby shower but Caitlin wasn't the type to be fussed over or like have all the attention on her, so six or seven people seemed like the right amount of people.

A day later Felicity and Thea showed up before Caitlin got there and told Barry to distract Caitlin for an hour or so till they had the place all set up, Cisco got roped into helping decorating Star Labs.

An hour later Felicity texted Barry telling him to bring Caitlin to Star Labs, instead of flashing them there he drove them there.

As soon as they walked in everyone yelled out surprise, Caitlin smiled looking around Star Labs it was totally made over into a very girly baby shower.

Felicity walked over putting a tiara on Caitlin's head and linked her arm with Caitlin's "Welcome to your Baby Shower" She said

"You guys didn't have to do all this" Caitlin said all teary eyed.

"Of course we did, you're bring a beautiful baby girl into the world soon, you both deserve to be celebrated" Felicity said.

As the day went on they didn't play many games, but there was a lot of food eating and the last thing they did was present opening.

Mr and Mrs Stein had bought her a beautiful bassinet and stroller, Felicity and Oliver had gotten her a bunch of baby clothes and a car seat, Thea bought even more baby clothes and bottles and a baby book/scrapbook, Joe had bought her a nice rocking chair, that was the last thing she needed to complete her daughter's nursery that Barry and Oliver Built.

Barry had got her a beautiful necklace that said mom with a heart, Cisco gave her a scrapbook, but it was filled of pictures of her and Ronnie and pictures of just Ronnie or Ronnie with other people like Stein.

He told Caitlin to give it too Olivia when she was older and started asking about her dad, which the last two gifts had made Caitlin cry.

Looking around the room with a hand on her swollen belly, she never felt so lucky to have such amazing people in her life before.

 **A/N-I know this chapter isn't that great but I'm not feeling so great my pain is just getting worse but I'm trying to write to distract myself.**

 **So speaking of writing, A lot of you on both this site and my other writing site liked my new snowberry story idea, but thought 15 years was a big gap, so what do you guys think of either 10 or 7 years instead? Please let me know, Oh in the next couple chapters Caitlin will have her baby but next chapter they'll be some Iris.**

 **One more thing to the reviewer who translates my story just so you can read it and left that super amazing review thank you so much it made me feel so good that my story is good enough for someone to want to read to the point where they use a translater.**


	14. Another Disaster

Since Caitlin was so close to her due date , she had been put on bed rest for about a week now , her doctor thought she was too stresssed and that her blood pressure was too high.  
Mostly because of Flash related stuff.

Caitlin hated not doing anything, Barry wouldnt let her do anything herself, luckily today she talked him into taking her to jitters for lunch.

This would turn out to be a bad idea.

Barry drove them to Jitters , opened the doors for her , helped her sit down before sitting down himself.

"So I talked to my dad , he's very honored that Olivia's middle name is gonna be Nora" Barry said looking at the menu.

"You talk to your dad about me and the baby?" Caitlin asked with a smile

" you're all we talk about , he said he'll try to come down after Olivia is born, I know it's not the same but he'd really like to be a grandpa to her"

Before Caitlin had time to reply their conversation was interrupted by someone unexpected.

"Awe this is so cute. You two acting like a couple, is Barry going to be daddy to your baby too, seems like you've already forgotten about Ronnie" Iris said snarky and sorta slurring her words.

"Iris are you drunk? " Caitlin asked choicing to ignore the jabs she just made towards her and looks at Barry "Maybe we should take to star labs hook up to an IV gove some fluids so shes not so drunk"

It amazed Barry that even though Iris just said some horrible things to her , Caitlin still cared for Iris's wellbeing it didn't surprise him but it did amaze him. He was really lucky to be with someone as amazing as Cait.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here" Iris said a little too loudly but she carried on in the same volume " You think Barry would be with you right now if you weren't pregnant? If you werent pregnant he'd still be chasing after me not playing dad to a unborn baby, ever since you came back into our life's you've taken Barry from me , he was mine not yours , he's still mine he just feels bad for you"

That was enough for Caitlin to lose her cool. She slowly stood up.

"First of all Barry isnt an object you can play with when you're bored which you have done which you guys were 10, you didnt need Barry to tell you how he felt about you because you already knew and you used it too your advantage, second of all I'm not making Barry be here for me its his choice to be there for me and maybe just maybe he finally figured you out that you never wanted to be more than just friends you just wanted to play with his emotions" Caitlin was getting upset.

Barry could tell Caitlin was upset and that wasnt good for the baby, if she got too stressed she might cause an early labor while 2 weeks early is considered normal but being upset and stressed was not good for her or the baby.

"Caitlin lets just go I'll make you lunch back at the apartment" Barry said getting up and in between both girls.

"You're lucky you're pregnant or I'd knock you on your ass" Iris said

" No you're lucky I'm pregnant because I'd do more than just knock you on your ass" Caitlin said walking out of jitters not checking if Barry was behind her, she need air to calm her down and hopefully stop this sharp pain in her stomach.

Barry had told Iris if this was the way she was gonna act then she needs to stay away from them and that meant staying away from star labs too.

Once he was finished he walked outside saw Caitlin holding her stomach.

"Cait , are you okay" He asked worry laced in his tone of voice.

"I dont know...I think I might be having contractions" She said breathing heavy holding her baby belly

"Okay lets get you to the hospital" Barry said helping her to the car.

All Caitlin could think about was how stupid she was for giving into Iris who was looking for a fight.

 **A/N- So I know both Iris and Caitlin were out of character but this story needed some drama it cait be all sunshine and rainbows**


	15. The Birth Of

"You're doing so good Cait:" Barry said holding her hand and moving hair from her face.

"I'm scared Barry" Caitlin said pain in her voice

"It's gonna be okay they'll give you something for pain and you'll be fine" Barry said in a calming voice try to ease her worries.

"No, not the labor, about being a single mom, what if she turns out to hate me or I fail as a mother or something" Caitlin said with emotions coming out of her voice.

"This little girl is gonna be the luckiest kid in the world, to have such a beautiful, brave , most kind hearted mom ever, she'll have the best life and it'll be all because of you, you are not your mother do you hear me?" Barry said stroking her cheek as tears fell down her face and he kissed her hand.

Lucky the labor only lasted 5 hours, Caitlin was told she was lucky to have such a quick birth, the only person Caitlin let in the room with her besides the doctor and nurses was Barry, he held her hand not complaining once of how hard she squeezed his hand, then again he healed fast, he kept a wash cloth on her forehead wiping away the sweat and tears, she even let him cut the cord.

"Barry?" Caitlin said holding her daughter in her arms and looked down at the miracle in her arms, she was in awe at how beautiful her little girl was. "I don't think he looks like an Olivia or a Via"

"What does she look like to you?" Barry asked watching Caitlin hold the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen.

"Nora...Nora Veronica Raymond-Snow...If that's okay with you" Caitlin said looking at Barry smiling, who just leaned in and kissed Caitlin on the lips,

"I think Nora Veronica is perfect, Joe and my dad are probably gonna fight over the worlds best Grandpa to Nora, especially when they see how beautiful she is"

"Do you wanna hold her?"

"I'd love too" He said carefully taking Nora from Caitlin and cradled her, softly humming Summer Loving.

Caitlin smiled at the two as she slowly drifted off to sleep, She'd always love and miss Ronnie but she had Barry and now Nora, she couldn't be happier as she was in this moment.

 **A/N-NO this is not the end of the story but what do you think of the name change? Next Chapter will have some Grandpa Henry, even though I didn't put it in the story yes Henry is out of Jail and there's no Hunter/Zoom, sorry I skipped over the labor I didn't know how to write that out.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this update, gonna try to update my Supergirl story and my other snowberry story.**


	16. Welcome Home Nora

After three days in the hospital Caitlin was able to take Nora home, what Caitlin didn't know is he had a welcome home party waiting for them at Caitlin's apartment, everyone gave them their space while at the hospital so everyone was excited to meet the new edition to Team Flash.

Joe and his newfound son Wally was there, Professor Stein and his wife Clarissa were there, along with Cisco and Henry Allen.

When they walked into the apartment Caitlin was carrying Nora in her car seat while Barry followed, when they opened the door everyone welcomed them back.

Luckily Nora was awake and the first person to hold her was Henry Allen

"Caitlin, I can't tell you how honored I am that you named her after my wife, Barry was right she really does look like a Nora and son I'm proud of you for stepping up and being there for Caitlin and Nora" Henry Allen said holding Nora.

"There was actually something I wanted to ask you and Joe, you see my dad passed away when I was young, and my mom isn't supportive of me having Nora, I'd really love it if the two of you would be her Grandfathers, but only if you want, there's no pusher" Caitlin said with a small smile, holding Barry's hand.

"Caitlin , I'd be honored but she has to call me Papa told Barry when he has kids they'll call me Papa" Joe said who was now taking his turn holding baby Nora.

"Deal" Caitlin said with a laugh

"I think Grampa Henry has a nice ring to it" Henry said hugging Caitlin.

"Okay Okay the Grandfathers got to hold Nora now it's time for the god father to hold her" Cisco said as Joe gently passed Nora off to Cisco. "Wow Cait she looks so much like you"

"Yeah she does" Barry said putting his arm around Caitlin as the rest of the room got there chance to hold Nora, about an hour later everyone was gone and Nora was asleep after an exciting hour or so.

So Caitlin and Barry were enjoying some quiet time before Nora woke up wanting to be feed.

"Thank you for 's nice to know we have so many people support us, thank you for everything you've done, I couldn't of got through this pregnancy without you" Caitlin said cuddle up to his chest , Barry had an arm draped over her.

"Yes you could have, you're the strongest person I know Caitlin Snow" Barry said looking into Caitlin's eyes, leaning in to kiss her her when a loud cry fills the apartment.

"And So it begins" Caitlin jokes as she gets up knowing it's time to feed little Nora.

 **A/N** \- _I am so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update first one of my sisters finds out she has lung cancer then my sister in law's blood disorder came back and she's really sick I'm currently babysitting my niece, so much stress and everything has been going on I haven't had time to write but I'll try to update this and two other stories today, but if I don't I'll try getting to them this wee_


	17. Author's Note

**I'm So So Sorry that this is just an author's note, However the** re **will be, updates over the next few days.**

 **I haven't been feeling so great, I'm getting chemotherapy treatments since March of this year, and It hasn't been easy on me.**

 **I also just got a new laptop after being out of one for the last few months, my old one broke.**

 **Sorry if you seen this post on more then one of my stories, I just wanna make sure everyone who reads my stories will see this.**

 **However I will be rewriting or restarting some of my stories that already exist, along with writing some new stories, (One being a new SnowBarry story) Also I am writing stories that will be on Wattpad and not on here, like a story based off the show 'God Friended Me'. I started watching it after hearing the amazing Violett Beane was on it aka The Flash's 'Jesse Quick'**

 **So if you want to read any of my Wattpad stories search the user name XcityXFallenXAngelsX**

 **I'll start working on new updates for my stories today, so at least one or two of my stories will have a new chapter.**

 **If you're reading this I really hope you are still interested in this story and/or my other stories.**

 **Smile.**

 **Angie.**


End file.
